Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 21 - Jon V
Jon V ist das einundzwanzigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee lässt Essen nach Mulwarft zum dort untergebrachten Freien Volk bringen und macht ihnen das Angebot, für besseres Essen für die Nachtwache zu kämpfen oder zu arbeiten. 63 freie Männer und Speerfrauen gehen mit ihm zurück in die Schwarze Festung. Synopsis Jon reitet nach Mulwarft zum Freien Volk Jon Schnee erwacht am Morgen an seinem Schreibtisch, nachdem er in der Nacht erneut über der Arbeit eingeschlafen ist. Er hat sich Bücher aus der Bibliothek der Schwarzen Festung besorgt, und nun muss er Samwell Tarly beipflichten, der gesagt hatte, dass die Bücher dringen geordnet werden müssten, doch muss diese Aufgabe muss bis zu Sams Rückkehr warten. Jon hat allerdings auch beunruhigende Nachrichten von Cotter Peik aus Ostwacht an der See erhalten, der von heftigen Stürmen auf der Meerenge berichtet und davon, dass die Sturmkrähe vor Skagos ein jüngst gesunkenes Schiff entdeckt hat, wobei es sich durchaus um die Schwarzdrossel handeln könnte, aber auch um eins der Schiffe von Salladhor Saan oder um ein Händlerschiff.Es ist vermutlich entweder die Oledo oder die Sohn der Alten Mutter‚ jedenfalls eins der Schiffe Salladhor Saans, siehe: IX-Davos I. Stannis Baratheon ist inzwischen nach Süden losmarschiert, und Bowen Marsch hatte Jon daraufhin gedrängt, in den Königsturm umzuziehen, aber Jon will nicht, dass es so aussieht, als glaube er nicht an Stannis' Rückkehr. Die Schwarze Festung ist seltsam ruhig, seit Stannis fort ist, so als würden sich Nachtwache und Freies Volk belauern. Vom Hof hört er die Stimme des Eisernen Emmett, der Hopp-Robin Anweisungen zubrüllt, wie er besser zu kämpfen habe. Jon kleidet sich an und geht auf dem Hof, wo er den Übenden ein paar aufmunternde Wort zuruft, dann schlägt er Tys Angebot aus, ihn zu begleiten, denn er wird genügend Männer um sich herum haben bei dem, was er heute vorhat. Er hat außerdem Langklaue mitgenommen und auch Geist ist bei ihm. Eddison Tollett hat Jons Zelter bereits gesattelt, als Jon an den Stallungen ankommt, und eine Reihe von Wagen steht bereit, die, wie schon einige Male zuvor, Nahrung zu den Angehörigen des Freien Volkes nach Mulwarft bringen sollen. Dieses Mal will Jon den Menschen dort aber zusätzlich das Angebot machen, für besseres Essen für die Nachtwache zu arbeiten oder zu kämpfen. Bowen Marsch will Jon seinen Plan ausreden, aber Jon ist davon überzeugt, dass er notwendig ist, denn überall werden Männer gebraucht: in Ostwacht an der See, am Schattenturm, in Eismark und Grauwacht, und darüber hinaus will Jon auch die anderen 14 unbemannten Burgen der Mauer so schnell wie möglich wieder besetzen. Jon vermisst Maester Aemons Ratschläge mehr denn je, denn Klydas ist nicht einmal ein Zehntel so weise wie Aemon, Bowen Marsch wiederholt stetig nur seine Meinung, die Tore zu versiegeln, Othell Yarwyck ist einfallslos, und die Ersten Grenzer sterben fast schneller, als sie ernannt werden. Jon denkt an all die guten Männer, die die Nachtwache in letzter Zeit verloren hat: Jeor Mormont, Qhorin, Donal Noye, Jarmen Bockwell und sein Onkel Benjen Stark. Jon und die Wagenkolonne schlägt den Königsweg Richtung Süden ein, begleitet von einem Dutzend Speerträgern und einem Dutzend Bogenschützen und mit Bowen Marsch an der Spitze. Beim letzten Besuch in Mulwarft war es zu Rangeleien gekommen, daher ist Jon nun vorsichtiger. Etwa eine halbe Meile südlich der Mauer steht eine sehr alte windschiefe Esche auf einem Hügel, die von den Brüdern "Der alte Säufer auf dem Hügel" genannt wird, und als sie näher kommen, sehen sie, dass Leute des Freien Volkes dem Baum nach Tradition des Glaubens an die Alten Götter ein Gesicht in den Stamm geritzt haben. Jon fragt sich, ob er die Wachen, die er um Mulwarft herum postiert hatte, verdoppeln muss, als sie ein Stück weiter ein zweites Gesicht in einer Kastanie sehen, auf der Mormonts Rabe sitzt, der zu Jon geflogen kommt und sich auf seinen Arm setzt, als er ihn ruft. Kurz vor Mulwarft entdecken sie ein drittes, unfreundliches Gesicht in einer Eiche. Jon macht sein Angebot Sie erreichen Mulwarft, das zum größten Teil unterirdisch angelegt ist, um den Menschen dort Schutz vor Kälte und Wind zu geben. Styr, der alte Magnar von Thenn, hatte die oberirdischen Gebäude niedergebrannt, als er hier vorbeimarschiert war. Das Freie Volk kommen an die Oberfläche, als sie die Wagen sehen, die an der vormaligen Dorfschmiede Halt machen. Die meisten Leute stinken nach Fäkalien und sind ungewaschen, und Jon bemerkt, wie seine Männer die Nase rümpfen und Bemerkungen machen. Es bildet sich aus dem Freien Volk wortlos eine Reihe. Es gibt dreimal so viele Frauen wie Männer, und bei ihnen sind viele dürre Kinder. Säuglinge gibt es kaum, denn sie sind vermutlich auf dem Marsch oder in den Pferchen gestorben. Justin Massie hatte behauptet, es gebe ungefähr 300 kampffähige Männer, die Lord Harwald Grimm gezählt hat, als das Tor geöffnet worden war. Jon schätzt, dass es darüber hinaus zwischen 50 und 100 Speerfrauen gibt. Jon erkennt auch, dass die meisten dieser angeblich kampffähigen Männer Gebrochene und Versehrte sind, aber nicht alle: ein halbes Dutzend Thenns mit ihrem Anführer Sigorn steht an einer Kellertreppe und beäugt die Szene aus der Ferne, in den Ruinen der Dorfschmiede erkennt Jon Halleck, den Bruder von Harma Hundekopf, und er entdeckt zudem zwei Hornfußmenschen. Während das Essen verteilt wird, erinnert sich Jon an eine Unterhaltung mit Val, in der sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass es auf beiden Seiten der Mauer gute wie schlechte Menschen gebe. Jon beobachtet, wie sich der Haarige Hal mit einer Frau streitet, die mehr haben will, als ihr gegeben wurde. Als sie von hinten gestoßen wird, fallen ihre gesamten Vorräte auf den Boden, sodass ein kleiner Aufruhr entsteht, bei dem sich viele aus dem Freien Volk beschweren, dass sie zu wenig zu essen bekämen. Jon weist Rory an, in ein Horn zu blasen, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Er reitet zu einer Stelle, wo ihn jeder sehen kann, dann erklärt er, dass sie ihnen so viel zu essen geben würden, wie sie entbehren könnten, woraufhin Halleck vortritt und behauptet, die Brüder der Nachtwache würden aber sehr viel besser essen als sie. Jon erinnert ihn daran, dass die Nachtwache das Reich und nun auch sie beschütze, und dass ihnen ein schwerer Kampf mit Wiedergängern und Weißen Wanderern bevor stünde. Er führt aus, dass die Anwesenden in den Süden gekommen seien, weil sie vor diesem Feind geflohen seien und dass sie mehr Essen bekämen, wenn sie mit der Nachtwache kämpfen würden. Sigorn tritt vor und erklärt mit starkem Akzent in der Gemeinen Zunge, dass er die Brüder eher töten würde als für sie zu kämpfen. Jon versucht, Sigorns Gefühle nachzuvollziehen, indem er sich vorstellt, er würde dazu aufgefordert werden, plötzlich mit den Lennistern zu kämpfen, obwohl auch sie seinen Vater umgebracht haben. Trotzdem erklärt er Sigorn, dass sein Vater Styr zwar ein tapferer Mann gewesen sei, dass er sie dennoch alle habe töten wollen und schließlich auch gescheitert sei. Jon sagt, dass eine Mauer nur so stark sei wie die Männer, die sie verteidigen. Einige Leute werfen Jon vor, das Freie Volk zu Sklaven der Nachtwache machen zu wollen, und Jon fordert die Anwesenden auf, sich zu entscheiden. Niemand werde von ihnen verlangen, das Gelübde der Nachtwache zu schwören, und sie könnten auch ihre Religion frei wählen, er selbst glaube an die Alten Götter. Jon erklärt, er würde jeden Jungen und Mädchen ab zwölf Jahren nehmen, der mit Speer oder Bogen umgehen könne, aber auch Greise und Verwundete, die einfache Arbeiten erledigen könnten, und er nehme sogar Speerfrauen. Jon erklärt, dass er nicht von ihnen verlangen werde, das Knie vor ihm zu beugen, dass sie aber seinen Feldwebeln und Hauptleuten gehorchen müssten, andernfalls werde er sie mit dem Tode bestrafen. Ein sehr junges Mädchen tritt als erste vor, und Jon sieht, dass sie vielleicht noch nicht einmal zwölf Jahre alt ist. Sie behauptet, ihre Mutter sei eine Speerfrau gewesen. Dann folgen zwei Jungen, nicht älter als 14, und ein vernarbter einäugiger Mann, der behauptet, er habe wie Jon auch die Wiedergänger gesehen, und da seien sogar die "Krähen" besser. Es folgen einige andere, und dann tritt sogar Halleck vor, der sagt, er könne Jon zwar nicht leiden, aber das würde ihn nicht daran hindern, für ihn zu kämpfen. Das wiederum bringt eine Menge weitere dazu, Hallecks Beispiel zu folgen: seine Vettern, Harmas Bannerträger und einige ihrer Kämpfer, andere Alte und Junge, Verwundete und Krüppel, zwei Dutzend Speerfrauen und sogar drei Hornfußmänner. Nur die Thenns folgen Jons Angebot nicht, sie verschwinden wieder in ihrem Tunnel. Auf dem Rückweg befinden sich 63 Freie Menschen auf den Wagen der Nachtwache. Jon erklärt Bowen Marsch, dass er sie mit Waffen ausstatten und zu den neu besetzten Burgen schicken werde, und dass er außerdem drei weitere wieder aufbauen wolle. Als Bowen Marsch Bedenken wegen der Frauen äußert, erklärt Jon, dass die Speerfrauen sich zu wehren wissen, und dass die Gesetze an der Mauer eindeutig seien. Bowen Marsch überzeugt das nicht. Er denkt, dass das Freie Volk zwar mit ihnen kämpfen werde, wenn es gegen die Anderen gehe, aber er zweifelt, dass sie auch gegen Tormund Riesentod oder den Weiner kämpfen werden. Jon hofft, dass es dazu nicht kommen wird. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 21